


She.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Agressive sex, Arguing, Clothes tearing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Make up sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tights, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a dear friend. Read the tags please, it's a little Dom/Sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She.

She hears him slam the front door. Knowing him as she does she can tell the audition didn't go so well.  
She goes to slip out of the kitchen but he's already in front of her.  
Tom nudges past her and pours himself a generous whisky, the pile of clothing she'd been carrying is knocked from her hands and she finds herself tutting loudly as she picks up the shirts and ties.  
"Better luck next time." she says gently.  
"Can you not just yet?" he snaps.  
She watches him knock the whisky back then pour another. Sensing it's best to be elsewhere she leaves him to his thoughts.  
'Actors.' she thinks grumpily.

Up in their bedroom she busies herself hanging his clothing in his large wardrobe. He has a lot of very nice suits. She smooths the sleeves down a blue number he wore in Cannes once.  
She looks at his tuxedo and remembers when he'd spilled chocolate and cream over it at a drunken after-party. He'd been high on the buzz of winning and she'd hoped now he had that longed for little golden statue his passion would be focused more on their relationship.  
It had only made him more determined, more hungry.  
With a sigh she closed the wardrobe doors and flopped down on their bed.  
Downstairs she can just about hear him talking on the phone. It was going to be a long night.

"Are you just going to sit upstairs all evening?" 

Tom stands in the doorway to their room looking riled up, his white shirt is unbuttoned and he's barefoot.

"With the mood you're in? Yeah." 

She settles back against the cushions on their bed and carries on watching some boring period drama that barely holds her interest.

 

"Well I thought you'd at least ask me how it went?"

"Believe me I can tell how it went."

"I see."

"Look Tom can we not do this?"

"Is it too much to ask for a bit of bloody support off you?" 

"Ha! That's so rich coming from you of all people!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means unless it's something you give a shit about you couldn't care less."

"That is bullshit..utter bullshit!" 

He stares angrily at her but she doesn't even look up at him. She takes the remote and turns the volume on the tv up.  
"Are we done?" she asks him.  
His nostrils flare with temper at her dismissive attitude. Tom snatches the remote from her hand and turns the tv off.  
"I was watching that." she grumps.  
"I don't care." he fires back.  
She gets off the bed and goes to get her shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out! I'm not in the mood for a night of this."

"No you're not. You're not going out."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"As it happens I am, now sit the fuck down!"

"Or what?"

"I won't tell you again...sit down."

"Give it a rest Tom."

 

And then she finds herself given an almighty shove back down onto the bed. Tom pins her with his weight, she's no match for his hardened strength no matter how much she struggles. He grabs her under her jaw and kisses her, he earns a nip on his lower lip that hurts. His smile is dark and he claims her lips hungrily for a second time but this time she doesn't bite rather she kisses him back with equal passion.  
She snatches her lips away suddenly and laughs mockingly at him.  
"Predictable." she whispers close to his ear.  
He scowls and takes a handful of her hair before she can yell she's pulled off the bed before she finds herself pushed roughly to the floor.  
The pain prickles her scalp, every attempt to tug away just causes her to grit her teeth and exhale.  
"You're hurting me." she whines.

He pauses for a second and his grip loosens on her hair. Tom searches her face to be sure. She's flushed, her lipstick smeared across her chin from their bruising kisses. Her eyes are watery with tears that threaten to fall but he can see how her pupils have grown to two large inky pools.  
"Don't be gentle." she says and presses her face into his thigh.  
She's crying softly as he pulls her with her hair along the floor.  
"Stand." he orders her.  
She's unsteady as she rises, already going to the place within herself to push through what will happen.  
Tom cups her face. She's stunning like this.  
He slaps her cheek causing her to sway to her left.  
Taking hold of her neck he hits her across her other cheek in three short and sharp smacks, her legs buckle and she drops to the floor.

"While you're down there.." Tom's smile is sinful as he unbuttoned his jeans.  
She looks up at him as he strokes his cock right before her face.  
"Open." he smacks the thick head against her lips then he pushes into her mouth.  
She tries to keep up with him but Tom fucks her mouth while she struggles to get a breath between each throat tickling plunge.  
He pulls out and smirks as she gasps in a lungful of air.  
"Walk over to the bed." Tom shucks his shirt off and his trousers soon follow.  
She does as she's told.

Tom makes her bend over the bed.  
Her eyes go wide as he tears through her tights exposing her soft skin. His long fingers caress her against the silk of her underwear, he watches as her wetness soaks through the flimsy fabric. Confident she's ready for him he pulls them to one side and allows himself a moment to drink in the sight of her.  
He positions himself and eases inside her, she lets out a low moan and grabs the duvet cover.  
With his large hands on her hips he works hard, each thrust almost sending her sprawling forward.  
"So good.." he grunts watching his cock stroke into her.

Heat coils in her belly with each thrust Tom gives her. The sound of his breath coming ragged and the aggression of their coupling sends her to her completion in no time.  
He was only lover she'd had who could bring her to ecstasy with such ease.  
She cries out.  
Tom leans over to whispers obscenities in her ear, his voice makes her shiver.  
"You're going to take it all...say it!" he orders sounding dangerously close.  
"I'll take it all.." she repeats for him.  
He sinks his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his moan.  
His knees go weak as he peaks, he's lost to it and can barely stay upright.  
They both collapse on the bed.

 

He's gentle as he smooths her hair behind her ear and draws her into his arms.  
They stay like that for a while.  
"How are you feeling?" he says softly.  
"Good." she manages.  
"I got the part by the way.." Tom gives a little grin.  
"You're unbelievable at times." she says with a tut.  
"The audition got my pulse racing, my character is very complex soul." Tom traces her name with his fingertips against her back.  
"Well it shouldn't exactly be a stretch for you should it then?" she teases.  
"Touché!" he says but before he can continue he's silenced by the sweet invasion of her lips claiming his and he surrenders with no complaint.


End file.
